


confessions of a Director's secretary

by Julia_child_1980



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Power Imbalance, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_child_1980/pseuds/Julia_child_1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been working as a secretary for Shield for 10 years. For the last five years I had been the director´s personal secretary, first for Director Fury, but more recent for Director Coulson. While director Fury could make remarks that some women might find offensive, bordering on the sexual, director Coulson´s behaviour was always polite, decent and impeccable. He would tell me I looked nice if I wore a new outfit and he noticed it, but that was the extent of him seeing me as a woman. Well up onto that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions of a Director's secretary

Confessions of a director´s secretary.  
I had been working as a secretary for Shield for 10 years. For the last five years I had been the director´s personal secretary, first for Director Fury, but more recent for Director Coulson. While director Fury could make remarks that some women might find offensive, bordering on the sexual, director Coulson´s behaviour was always polite, decent and impeccable. He would tell me I looked nice if I wore a new outfit and he noticed it, but that was the extent of him seeing me as a woman. Well up onto that night.  
We had been working late, I had ordered some Chinese food and we had eaten it together, making small talk. He asked how I liked my new apartment. I told him that I loved it. I asked him about his latest mission with his team. He told me what he could with my clearance level. He was sitting there with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, tie a bit looser than during the day. After our dinner I went on to put some files away, he told me he would go in the neighbouring office to make some sensitive phone calls. The stack of files was bigger than I expected, so I was still filing when he came back, about twenty minutes later. I didn’t turn around and heard him walk through the office. I was kind of surprised when he didn’t sit down behind his desk, but came my way. I was even more surprised when he stood behind me, wiped the hair from one side of my neck and kissed it. He put his hands around my waist.  
“Director, what are you doing?”  
“Something I should have done ages ago.”  
I turned around to see his face, his pupils dilated, the vein is his neck betraying his heightened heartbeat. I don’t know what came over me, maybe it was the idea of being the object of desire of one of the most powerful men I have ever known, maybe there had been some lingering attraction for a while, but I put my hand behind his head, pulling his face closer to mine. Before he kissed me I asked: “What if anybody sees us.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve checked, we are the only ones here.” He kissed me, roughly and passionate, and he pushed me up against the filing cabinets. I let him kiss me, his hands roaming my body, I kissed him back, my hands on the back of head and behind his neck. I felt flushed and the little hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I had no idea that this impeccable gentleman had so much passion in him. His hand went down my waist, down my hip, my leg and stopped at the hem. He pushed up my skirt and I gasped when his hand touched the bare skin of my leg. His hand was warm, but I felt goose bumps follow his touch. I started to undo his tie, wanting him just as much as he seemed to want me. I got rid of it and he started to kiss my neck and shoulder, while unbuttoning my blouse. He started to take my blouse off and manoeuvred me toward his desk, lifting me up so I sat on it. While he kissed me I unbuttoned his shirt. I was getting wet, hoping he would not come to his senses and leave me hanging. He opened the zipper of my pencil skirt and he looked at me.  
“Are you sure you want to do this.” I just nodded in response, sliding the sleeves of his shirt over his arms. When his shirt fell on the ground I pulled him toward me, kissing him in a way he could not misunderstand. I worked my way out of my skirt, with a little help from him, sitting there in my lingerie and high heels, while he was still nearly fully clothed. I started taking his T-shirt from under the waistband of his pants, urging him to give me more skin to touch. I stroked his abdomen and pulled up his t-shirt as he touched the top of my breasts. My nipples hardened, I was so aroused. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and I wrapped my legs around his hips, moving him closer to me. I could feel he was already hard against the moist crotch of my panties. He groaned when I stroked the bulge in his pants. When he put his hand behind my neck to pull me toward him I thought I could come right there and then. He put his hand between us, felt the state of my arousal and smirked. “You’re a good girl.” “Yes, sir.” His smirk got a little bigger. Be worked his fingers underneath my panties and tells me: “Take off your bra.” It was definitely an order. I obeyed him and he told me again I am a good girl. There was no way I could respond because he just found the little bud of nerve endings between my legs. I gasped when he started stroking it, his other hand on my breast, gently stroking the nipple. I put my hands behind me to give him better access and he immediately gets the hint, stripping me of my panties. In shock I realised he was getting on his knees, spreading my legs a little more, with one hand on my hip, he very gently brushed his lips over my centre, licking the bud. I gasped when he put first one, then two fingers inside me. I heard him whisper that I was a good girl again. He slowly worked me up toward a release and I moaned softly, clasping the edge of his desk. As I went over the edge, I put my hand in my mouth preventing a scream. I saw him stand up, he touched my face. I decided I didn’t want to wait anymore and started undoing his belt. He kissed me and I could taste myself. After I opened his belt, he whispered in my ear : “Turn around and bend over.” Another order. I obeyed and he told me again “Such a good girl.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. I responded: “Yes, sir.” I could hear him drop his pants and boxers. He put his hands on my hips, used his feet to spread my legs a little more and entered me. He felt really good inside me. He started moving, his hands on my hips. I moaned loudly and he started moving quicker. I put a hand in my mouth again to stop from being too loud. I knew we were alone, but it was still semi-public. My other hand was grasping the edge of the desk when I felt another orgasm rising. He must have felt it too and started to move even quicker. I tumbled over the edge, my legs getting weak. He quickly found his own release, kissing my back and shoulders. He noticed my weak legs and stepped away, leaving me suddenly empty. I turned around to see his face flushed, his pupils dilated. I grabbed my panties and bra off the floor and started getting dressed.  
“I am sorry, I have let myself go.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I was a willing participant.”  
“I know, but I wanted to keep it professional between us. There is an imbalance of power going on here.”  
“Sir, it was just sex. I understand even the director of Shield needs a release once in a while.”  
“I would understand if you would want a transfer.”  
“Like I said, don’t worry about it. It was just sex.” I walked up to him while he was buttoning his shirt and gave him a small kiss on his lips. I touched his face and he grabbed my wrist. I thought he was going to pull my hand away but he just kissed the palm of my hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, sir. Just consider it part of my job responsibilities.” I winked at him. “I hope you don’t mind I will be coming in a bit late tomorrow morning.” I walked out of his office into mine, grabbed my coat and purse and went home.  
We had a couple of late nights in the office after that. But then I met someone and decided to get a transfer after all. I couldn’t look at him without thinking about what we did and could do. But sometimes I think about the passionate man behind the stern exterior and I smile.


End file.
